


Steps.

by IzanagiShin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad English, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, No Sex, english is not my first language, eren and levi dancing because yes, eren gets what he wants, ereri, i fucking love them, levi simp, patience people!!, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzanagiShin/pseuds/IzanagiShin
Summary: It was clear for everyone around Levi that he would do anything for Eren even if it was with a scowl at first.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 96





	Steps.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and i'm sorry beforehand about all the mistakes you'll find, i'm doing this as a way of practicing too so please feel free to leave constructive comments or, y'know, anything :)

**_Steps._ **

Dating Eren was funny. It was a four years relationship, eight as friends, but in all this time Levi was never able to find the right word to describe that part of his boyfriend, after all he didn’t even know if there existed at least one adjective capable of summarizing all of what Eren was. At the same time that the brunette gave his all for those who he charised he could be strangely demanding, Levi didn’t even know if “demanding” was the right word to use as being with Eren wasn’t really tiring but he was indeed capable of making people around him be their best. Capable of making even the Ackerman show parts of his personality that he didn’t even know existed — even if those existed only for Eren — the ability to be affectionate, of loving someone romantically, all of that exclusively for Eren.

It was amazing how just the green eyes alone were capable of making Levi say and do things he never imagined he would but who was he trying to fool? It was clear for everyone around him that he would do anything for Eren even if it was with a scowl at first, and in that case it wasn’t different.

“Levi! It’s just a dance, only one!” Eren asked for the fourth time in the night while he grabbed the Ackerman’s hand so he could have his attention.

The older just arched one bored eyebrow, drinking his wine and saving himself the trouble of answering. He’d already said it once: dancing was not an option and he wasn’t feeling like changing his mind.

“Hange will be sad if you just sit there the entire night! It’s their wedding party!”

“That’s exactly why they won’t notice” Levi played with Eren’s fingers and the younger did his best not to melt on the spot, distancing himself from the other with a frown.

“You’re no fun.” Eren mumbled upon getting up and heading towards the restroom, leaving Levi behind as the last continued to sip at his wine. The Ackerman sighed knowing that Eren would be a pain in the ass for the rest of the time until they got home, the truth is that he didn’t reject the idea just because he wanted, actually he was just… Ashamed. Yes! Levi Ackerman ashamed yet he still didn’t want Eren to know that he hadn't a clue on how to dance, he wanted to be perfect in the other's eyes.

The songs playing at the moment were calm since it was just the start of the party but Levi was sure that in no time Hanji would burst everyone’s ears with their 2000’s pop collection. Couples enjoyed their time together at the dance floor in soft movements so to follow the calming melody and Levi felt like shit for rejecting Eren, guilt just worsening when the taller came back from the bathroom with a sad expression and a glass full of wine between slender fingers. The drink disappeared within seconds in wet lips and even though Levi knew Eren was not a light drinker it was impossible not to get worried.

He had to reprehend himself in his thoughts for a few minutes before imitating the action, shoving his own drink down the throat before getting up and pulling Eren by the hand until they were on the edge of the dance floor. A smile already shining in Eren’s lips when the Ackerman turned around to face him, waiting for an initiative that popped up within seconds.

Eren got the chance to hug and kiss the other on the forehead before speaking up.

“What made you change your mind?”

“Hm.”  _ Everything. You. _

Eren rolled his eyes at the lack of answer, grabbing the smaller hands so they would stick together behind his nape and they could finally start dancing. The song thumped loud in their ears making Levi annoyed and unfocused enough so he was unable to keep Eren’s pace, less than a song was all it was necessary for the smallest to be severely ashamed of stepping on his boyfriend’s feet for the third time in a row, burying his head on the wide chest that swayed slowly in a low laugh. Eren's husky voice free of any type of mockery and conveying only one feeling: happiness. 

“Is that why you didn’t want to dance?” Eren started.

“Shut up”

“You know I don’t care about that right?”

“Say that when you stop pouting.”

“Well… You have a point.” Eren laughed, hugging his partner one more time as he stopped the slow paces.

“Obviously.”

“Don’t blame me, you always seem to know everything and you practice so many sports, I never thought that dancing would be something difficult to you.”

“Since when does physical activity has anything to do with dancing?” Levi asked in an annoyed tone, giving Eren a nudge but the other didn’t even move. 

“I don’t know! You practice fencing, you tell me!”

“Oh, yes, Eren! And dancing clearly involves swords!”

Eren throwed a malicious smirk at Levi, lowering a tone to speak close to his lover's ear. “I know one that does.”

Levi nudged Eren hard on the ribs one more time, causing him to laugh at his scowl.

"Don't forget that I also practice boxing."

"Was that a threat?" The younger laughed again and holded Levi's hands to guide him out of the salon. The song was still heard as they passed the exit door but it's volume has gotten considerably lower, seeming almost like ambient sound.

"You're sure you want to know?" Levi mumbled, the night's soothing breeze coming as a relief to his heated up skin covered beneath the warm fabric of a tuxedo. Seeing that there wasn’t anybody else around them he allowed himself to open the first buttons of his shirt, looking a little more sloppy than he would like but the heat gave him no options.

Eren propelled himself forward, one hand ahead with it’s palm facing above as he inclined his torso in a subtle reverence, the bright green eyes that Levi loved so much facing him with endless joy and affection.

“Tsk.” Levi jerked his face away, holding the hand that was offered to him but he wasn’t glad with just that. He grabbed and pulled Eren’s arm with caring strength, careful so he didn’t end up hurting the taller but at the same time forcing him to take a step ahead until their chests collided. Eren was a few inches crouched when strong fingers enveloped his jaw, locking eyes in one another. “You know I don’t really appreciate much romanticism Yeager. Don’t treat me like I’m made out of glass.” 

“I treat you like the person I love.” Eren nuzzled Levi’s forehead and kissed him, straightening his posture before hugging the smaller by the waist one more time. “Climb on my feet.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

“Why?”

Eren rolled his eyes huffing loud.

“I want to dance with you.”

Levi snapped his tongue at the answer, holding Eren’s shoulders to bend down and take off his own shoes, socks still in his feet when he walked towards the closest wall to line up the footwear.

“My grandma can give better explanations and I don’t even have grandparents.”

“Affectionate as always.”

“You like it.”

“Never said otherwise.” Eren received Levi in his arms again with a happy chirp, helping him as he got to try and equilibrate himself on top of his feet. “We’ll start with your right leg on 3.” And as he said the counting started. This time the dance was fluid, the older achieved to pick up the pace in little time and Eren knew that Levi didn’t need to be on top of him to continue dancing. Nevertheless neither of them said anything to break the stance, swaying around the porch in a tight embrace.

Levi took the opportunity to lean on the younger, head again buried on the wide hot torso, warmth of the skin coming through all the fabrics of the tuxedo. The songs playing were now more bustling but the couple couldn’t care less.

“What do you think of learning how to dance? I can teach you when we’re home.”

“Sounds good to me.” Levi’s voice was soft as he lifted his head up to look at Eren.

“It isn’t that bad is it?”

“Yeah. You’re not bad.”

A half truth. The positions of Levi’s feet above Eren’s were really uncomfortable but he wouldn’t mind making a few sacrifices for his boyfriend.


End file.
